world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Llumiso Village
History Located in the center of a small belt of islands, Llumiso Village was originally an unpopulated island known to seafarers as the Glowing Island due to a dense colony glowstone coral, and to a lesser extent because of volcanic activity (on both the Glowing Island as well as neighboring islands). During this time, the island was used by pirates to imprison various persons of importance. Being a superstitious bunch, a number of pirates were said to have thrown prisoners into the (then active) volcano, believing that the spirit of the ocean would grant them safe passage through the chain of islands (which suffer from strong currents and host a number of strange and dangerous sea life). It is believed that the sacrificed prisoners were possibly some of the first to become cherufe, which eventually went on to both populate and develop the island. Llumiso Village was founded by the cherufe several decades after the first prisoners were sacrificed, and the presence of cherufe caused many seafarers to avoid the island. For years, it was rumored to be haunted or even cursed by the prisoners who were once trapped on the island. Fortunately, the island's placement between the two larger landmasses that bordered it to the north and south, forced ships to eventually dock there for shelter and food. This is what led to the discovery of the small village as well as the official discovery of the cherufe. In more recent years, pirate activity near the island has halted, if not ceased altogether. The island has a population of 200, most of which are greater cherufe. The small village has since become a checkpoint for merchants and navies alike. Its path rests in the center of a trade route, and due to the deserts and mountains to the east, this route is often seen as safer passage for large trading caravans bordering the Sea of Spira, that wish to travel to Ebonridge (among other kingdoms). The Glowing Islands are also considered highly exotic, which means that the island sees a lot of profit from the tourist commute as well. It has even been listed as one of the top ten wonders of Thrae due to the Fayowa geyser. Geography The Glowing Island's eastern side is mostly elevated, forming a natural wall. The northern and southern sides are elevated as well, but to a lesser extent. The western side has no natural elevation, and the depth from the shore to the ocean rests on an steep and sudden underwater cliff just twenty yards off the shore. The Glowing Island was formed many years ago by the now extinct Fayowa mountain. This volcano is originally thought to have been nearly 14,000 thousand feet, but has since shrunk to a mere 1,242 feet. While extinct, it is now a popular tourist spot, and is currently the largest known geyser in Thrae. Volcanic activity in the area is not uncommon, though all of volcanoes are underwater. They do not present any real risk at their current depth, but are capable of temporarily disrupting the currents along Kraken's Pass. Climate The landmasses that neighbor the Glowing Island to the north and south have assisted in a current that aids in keeping the village safe from major hurricanes. The currents also allow for relatively safe passage to the eastern seas, but those attempting to enter the western seas are often force to pass through a few areas of stormy water. These currents are known as Kraken's Pass. Due to being near the equator, however, Llumiso Village is relatively humid, and frequently gets hit with smaller systems of rain that usually hit the island hard, but only for short periods of time. Cherufe are usually unaffected by the rain season, though children and elders usually stay inside when larger storms have been predicted. Rain season normally lasts throughout the spring, and becomes sparser through summer and fall, with rain in the winter becoming rare. Llumiso Village never gets snow. Unfortunately, the edges of hurricanes can still cut over the Village, in which case, major storms often force cherufe to either evacuate to the neighboring islands, or retreat to the Llumiso forge. Fortunately, larger storms often make their way to the west, so this is rarely an issue for the local population. Arts and Culture Llumiso Village is known for its artistic value. Regardless of if it's drawing a picture, or forging a weapon; the cherufe take artistic value very seriously. For this reason, many traders bring artistic pieces to the village for trade. As a result, Llumiso Village is very diverse with tastes of cultures from across Thrae. Sunset Celebration Held during the Summer Solstice, this celebration attracts people from all across Thrae. While it holds no cultural significance, the cherufe throw this festival in thanks for a successful trade. During this time, a large trade post is set up, music is played by the locals, a large theatrical presentation is put on for guests, a feast is held at night, and is ended by a large display of cherufe fireworks. Guests are often given a necklace containing a small bottle of ocean water and a smaller piece of glowstone coral. Politics Llumiso Village has only the vaguest sense of a political standing. Aside from the trading council, the village has no form of leadership. Instead, the village meets on a monthly basis to discuss important matters. During these meetings, a figurehead council is formed. This council consists of five village elders, each of which are the oldest standing member within their own 'family'. Each of these elders meet with the members of their families and ask each member to vote yes or no. Once a vote has been reached, that families official status will either be yes or no. Once all five families have voted, the presented topic will be handled as voted. While this system causes a greater unification among the villagers, the process is still slow. To help subvert this issue, the meetings will usually address several potential solutions to each issue. Matters addressed this way ensure that the village maintains a peaceful stance, but it is still less effective, and unfortunately, much slower then normal political systems. Economy Unlike most Settlements in Thrae, Llumiso Village has no official currency. The economy of the small village is strictly handled through an intricate, if not outdated, bartering system. The locals have a strong sense of personal and material value. A local trading committee meets on a weekly basis to decide what supplies the village needs the most. A set percentage of goods in Llumiso Village are set aside each week for trades that help improve and maintain the village. Residents in the village, however, are allowed (and encouraged) to partake in personal trades. This ensures that the small village is never in short supply of required goods, while making sure individual villagers are never short of personal needs. Due to the village's coastal status, fish is one of their strongest exports. Their smoked and spiced fish are a rare and desired delicacy in many kingdoms and settlements. Another strong export is whalstron hide. Whalstron hide can be used for surprisingly durable armor, but when dried out properly, can also make a strong building material. Most coastal communities aren't capable of hunting these massive sea beasts, but cherufe fishermen are renowned for being able to down the creatures swiftly and effectively. Finally, the cherufe's strongest export is alchemical goods. Cherufe alchemists have access to otherwise rare materials that allow them to make a number of medicinal remedies that are hard to come by in other countries. These potions can cure common diseases, make you temporarily immune to the elements, or even allow you to breath underwater. This form of cherufe alchemy can also be applied to weapons and armor, allowing them to take on fire-like properties. Llumiso Village has several other less notable exports including smolberries, glowstone coral, vegetation, and pumice. Notable Residents Notable Locations Glowstone Cove Glowstone Cove wraps around the shore of Llumiso Village. It is named after the coral that earned the island's namesake by ancient seafarers. Bordering the entirety of the cove, this large reef barrier rests almost thirty feet under the water. Glowstone coral attracts bioluminescent plankton. These plankton feast off of the minerals in the water (which is sustained by the currents), and anchor to the coral, eventually fusing to it. When the plankton die, they help fertilize the reef. This symbiotic relationship ensures the survival of the reef. During the night, this large barrier shines a brilliant shade of gold that can be seen from miles off shore. Fayowa Springs Another popular location on Glowing Island is a small chain of springs that rest of the base of Fayowa Geyser. Whenever the geyser erupts, several lava tubes (filled with ocean water from the current), near the southern side of the mountain also gush water. This water (as well as the constantly flowing geyser) helps refill the springs (which empty out over time), while lava from the forge helps to keep the water heated. This ensures that the springs are always filled with fresh heated water. They are hidden from the village for the most part, and at last count, there were nearly 20 of them, all of which were separated by at least a dozen feet-- with someone being nearly two dozen yards away from the others. Some of these springs are, however, privately owned. Llumiso Forge Restricted from the general public, the Llumiso Forge is possibly the most important location on the island. Back when Mt. Fayowa was still active, the forge was actually the bottom of the volcano. It was here that a number of prisoners were sacrificed by pirates. The spirits of those prisoners eventually become bound to the lava, which would one day lead to the creation of the cherufe. Now cut off from the public, the Forge is where deceased cherufe are laid to rest. This allows the spirits to rest in peace, while allowing the magic of their body to be returned to the lava, so that other lesser cherufe can be born. The forge is also where naturally occurring lesser cherufe can eventually become sapient where they go on to become greater cherufe. It should be noted that this, however, is a rare phenomenon. The Forge is also unsurprisingly used by cherufe alchemists. They use the lava and the intense heat of the lava pools to create high quality weapons and armor which are later exported for goods and services. Not only cherufe are born here, though. This is also where the locals breed and tame lovoan elementals, another fire-attuned species that are fiercely loyal to their masters. Fayowa Geyser One of the ten wonders of Thrae, the Fayowa Geyser is Thrae's largest geyser. The ocean currents push fresh ocean water through a series of lava tubes connecting all the way to the top of the mountain. Due to the density and frequency of lava tubes inside of the mountain, a steady supply of water constantly passes through it. As a result, water constantly pours down the small mountain. This geyser also rests over the Llumiso Forge. Due the intense heat put off by the lava underneath the geyser from deep within the forge, the geyser erupts in a giant torrent of water on a bi-weekly basis. It has been said that travelers watching this spectacle will have good luck for the next year. Several entrances have been carved into the side of the geyser. Each of these entrances lead into the forge. Category:Locations Category:Settlements